Part Two: Stranger than Time Lords
by Calamari-on-Gallifrey
Summary: In Stranger than Wizards (Part One), Jenny and her friends discovered Daleks that were planning on using the Chamber of Secrets underneath Hogwarts to take over London-both Magical and Muggle. In order to stop them, they must rely on friends new and old, as well as their own abilities. Can they stop the Daleks in time? I know, I stink at summaries... :)
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read anything: If you did not read 'Stranger than Wizards', then DO NOT READ THIS. This document, Stranger than Time Lords, is Part TWO, so it might not make sense to one who has never read the first one. Other than that, enjoy the story and let me know if there is anything off-canon or grammatically incorrect! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fantabulous works of BBC or J. , only the OC's and the story… THANKS!**

* * *

*Back in Jenny's Point of View*

Introduction: Let's review, shall we?  
In the last story, Jenny Smith and her friends James Teknol, Athena Makos, and Natt Sulfur, were all accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so they could learn to be witches and wizards. While they were there, not only did they learn about magic, but they also learned a lot about Jenny's past. She learned that her dad is the Human Doctor, and her mom is the famed Bad Wolf Rose Tyler. The reason they are so good at their jobs at UNIT is because they used to travel in a parallel world in a fantastic blue box called the TARDIS, saving planets and stuff like that. Later that year, other strange things began happening around Hogwarts that seemed to have nothing to do with Jenny and her friends. But, when they decided to investigate, they found out that the Daleks were tunneling out the Chamber of Secrets, underneath the Hogwarts castle in order to take over London. When the Daleks found out that Jenny's clan was spying on them, the Daleks and their friends chased them until they came to a dead end. But, when the Daleks shot Jenny, the three remaining friends started to quickly lose hope- there was no spell that could get them out of this one. Suddenly, a mysterious blue box, called the TARDIS, materialized and a strange man took them all inside, where a woman called River was driving. When asked his name, the man said that he was the Doctor.

Chapter One:

I woke up in what looked like some kind of space ship. My head hurt like crazy, and every cell in my body felt as if it had been fried on a skillet. I groaned as I sat up and examined my surroundings more thoroughly. I seemed to be in a round console room with a large polygon in the center that served as a console. I heard a strange whooshing sound that must have been the engines, and near the ceiling were a few silver rings that turned in time to the engine noises. I also saw my friends sitting around the central console in chairs like my own, watching as a lady with poufy hair as curly as Athena's pressed random buttons and pulled levers. "Where am I?" I asked, immediately getting everyone's attention. "What happened? I remember being shot by that pepper pot of a Dalek, but nothing after that..." "Welcome to the TARDIS," said the lady at the console. "I'm River Song. It's a good thing we came by in time, or you and your friend would have died, despite your regenerations." "Wait what?" I was confused. What was regeneration? "Is that what happened to Jenny earlier?" asked Natt, a concerned look on her face. "Yeah with the glowy stuff?" asked James, with equal concern. "Yes," said River, handing me a mirror. "How do you look?" she asked.

"Pretty much the same," I said, admiring my messy blonde hair and brown eyes. "Except I don't have any more scratches on my face. Or anywhere." The rest of my friends had scratches and bruises all over the place from our encounter with the Daleks, but I seemed to be in perfect condition. "Interesting..." said River, returning to the console and looking intently at the screen. "Wait, hang on," I said, holding my hands up in a gesture to be quiet. "Earlier, River, you said that if 'we' had not stopped in time, then the rest of us could've died... Who else are you traveling with?" "Oh hello!" a man stepped out of a nearby corridor and made his way over to me. He was tall and skinny, and wore a bow tie and suspenders. He also had brown hair and a nice smile. I've never seen the man before, but something about him seemed really familiar... "You're not going to believe this," Athena said, "But that's-" "Hello, I'm the Doctor!" said the man.

"What? I thought my dad was the Doctor! Well, the Human one, anyway. If you're the Time Lord Doctor, how'd you even get here? You're supposed to be in a parallel universe!" I was confused. "Is that where we ended up, River?" asked the Doctor, looking at River Song. "I knew something didn't feel right! I don't even know how the TARDIS is still flying!" as if on cue, the TARDIS shuddered, causing all of us to fall to the ground. "But you didn't answer my question, I said, looking at the Doctor expectantly. "How can you be here?" but before he could answer, I remembered. And I face-palmed. "Argh! I can't believe my own stupidity!" I said angrily to myself. Meanwhile River, James, Athena, Natt, and the Doctor looked at me in confusion. "Right before I fell unconscious, I tried to summon the TARDIS using the Accio spell. I don't know what I was thinking! I could've ripped a hole in the Universe! At least that's what my dad says..." Suddenly, before anything else could be said, the TARDIS landed with a thump and everything went dark. "She's turned herself off," said the Doctor, checking the screen. I read over his shoulder and saw that the old machine was low on energy. "Where did we end up?" asked Athena, heading towards the door. She took one look outside and laughed gratefully. "Hey, Jenny! We ended up at your house!" The Doctor went pale. "Oh, no. This is very not good..."

Me and my friends walked outside to find my parents looking at the TARDIS, surprise and shock written all over their faces. "Mum! Dad! You won't believe what happened..." I ran towards them and my mum hugged me tight. "Impossible," my father muttered, running a hand over the blue, wooden exterior of the TARDIS. Suddenly, the doors swung inwards and the Doctor stepped out followed by River. "Ah, so I see you've regenerated," my dad said, stepping back to look at the Doctor. "A little too much chin for me, but that's okay. Doesn't matter." "Yes, good to see you again too, Doctor and Rose," the Doctor said, hugging them both, "But we have more urgent matters on our hands." "Yes, I would think so. I mean, even being here has drained the TARDIS's energy, and you need to leave soon, before that hole you put in the walls of reality gets bigger." said my dad to the Doctor. "I agree, that's a big problem," the Doctor said, "But a bigger issue is that the Daleks are not only here, but they've shot your daughter and somehow triggered a regeneration cycle." "But... How?" asked my mum, looking me over. "She doesn't look any different... Except for, well, she doesn't have any scratches or bruises like her friends..." "I'll explain everything inside," said the Doctor, walking towards our house. We had no choice but to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies in advance: this chapter is really short. That's all I have to say.**

* * *

Chapter Two: I meet a Time Lord

"So while your daughter was sleeping, I had the TARDIS do a DNA scan," said the Doctor, sitting down on the couch. "And I found that she actually got the ability to heal herself from Rose." "What?" said Mum, shocked. "I'm not a Time Lord!" "Neither is River, but she can still regenerate. My theory is that when you absorbed the Time Vortex from the heart of the TARDIS, you still had a remnant left inside you, even after I put it all back." The Doctor said. "Think about it, have you been seriously or fatally injured since the Bad Wolf incident?" Mum shook her head. "No, I guess not..." "Okay, mystery solved!" said River abruptly. "Now let's get to more important matters, like what were Daleks doing tunneling under a magic school?" "They said that they wanted to conquer London by using the new tunnels in the Chamber of Secrets," said James, surprising us. We'd forgotten he was sitting in the room, he'd been so quiet. He brushed his dark hair out of his eyes and said "Yeah, they were all like 'Let's exterminate London!'" "Yeah, but the magical people will be safe, right?" asked Natt. "I mean, the wizarding world is safely hidden from muggles, so we could easily hide it from the Daleks too?" "Um, I just realized that if they could access the Chamber of Secrets then they could easily access the wizarding world... None of us are safe." Athena looked really scared as she said this, which was saying a lot because she was very nearly fearless.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's come up with a plan, shall we?" "Actually," my Dad said, checking the time and looking at our tired expressions, "I think they should get to bed. It's been a busy night for them, and just look at their robes! They need to be washed too." "But-" I began "No buts, Jenny! Just make sure everyone's cleared out of the Ravenclaw common room at noon and we'll tell you our plan." "Noon? Are you insane?" asked Natt, aghast. "Don't you know that we have school off on Saturdays?" "Yes, that's the point... The Daleks won't be expecting us in the middle of the day!" said the Doctor. "And it will also allow you guys to wear something more adventure worthy than wizard robes!" said my Dad, contributing to the point. "Well, you're the Doctors." said James, agreeing wholeheartedly. So, leaving the grownups to discuss the plans for tomorrow, we tiredly trudged off to the fireplace, where we arrived back in the safety of Hogwarts a few seconds later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, to make up for that short one, I made this chapter longer than usual… Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Unexpected Happens

When I woke up the next morning, I still felt groggy from last night but I was somewhat excited to explore further in the Chamber of Secrets with the other adults. As I lay in my bed, I thought about the newcomers that rescued the four of us from the Daleks. River Song seemed to know what she was doing and seemed cool with my dad being the human copy of the Doctor. I also noticed that River looked like the kind of person who wouldn't hesitate to use a gun on a Dalek. I'll have to remember that. The Time Lord Doctor, on the other hand, was very interesting. He reminded me of my dad a lot, but instead of acting like a 'Tigger' as my mom often says the Doctor acts like a clumsy house cat that tries to jump through mirrors and runs into furniture.

I got up and put on purple V-neck and shrugged on an oversized leather jacket that used to be my dad's. I shoved on a pair of my jeans and finally, to compliment my outfit, I put a pair of red converse on and shoved both my sonic screwdriver and my wand into my inside pocket. I met Natt downstairs who, aside from her signature blue and yellow scarf, was wearing a purple shirt and tights combo with her favorite pair of short jean overalls. I could see her wand sticking out of her messy brown ponytail, where she could easily grab it if needed. We mainly sat around and read books and did homework, but when Noon rolled around, we made sure every Ravenclaw would be at lunch or elsewhere. But, when the fireplace made its usual clicking noise and flipped around, four 5th years stepped off the mantle, wearing muggle clothes and looking extremely proud of themselves. There was a confident boy with messy hair, an awkward boy with a bow tie, a smug girl with super frizzy hair, and a Blondie. "Wait a min- how do you guys look like 5th years?" asked Natt, realizing the teens were just the adults. "They're just perception filters," said the awkward one who must've been the Doctor. "But they're not going to last very long so we better get moving," said River, walking towards the portrait-hole. Outside, we found Athena and James waiting not far from where we came out, James being dressed in brown pants and a blue shirt, and Athena wearing army pants and a white tank top. After explaining who the disguised adults were, we set off for the chamber of secrets, relying on the perception filters to avoid unneeded questions. "We engineered them last night, using parts around the TARDIS," said my Mum proudly, following us down the halls of the school and admiring all the magic paintings. "I didn't like how he redecorated," grumbled my dad, walking fast to keep up with us.

When we finally got to the Chamber of Secrets, we found that the tunnels were well-lit with various openings in the ceiling and walls. As the adults turned off their perception filters, I pointed to the left tunnel. "Last time, we went that way and found several dead ends, and the farthest point was still under construction. We never checked out the other tunnel." "Well then, I guess we'll have to look that way then, huh?" the Doctor brazenly started marching down the opposite tunnel, closely followed by me, River, Mum, Dad, James, Athena, and Natt. On the way, the grown-ups took turns explaining the plan they had come up with late last night. It was this: Once we found the Daleks' main base, Dad, the Doctor, me, and Natt would hack the Dalek systems while River, Mum, James and Athena would hold the Daleks off or keep watch for any unpleasant surprises, depending on whether the Daleks were already alerted to our break-in. As we walked down the tunnel, we tried to keep to the shadows, in case some Daleks flew our way.

After walking for some time with only some torches and our wands for light, we decided to take a break and sit on some rubble to catch our breath. "They've hollowed out way more tunnel than we initially thought," said James, admiring the Daleks' handiwork. "Well, it's actually impressive, considering they only have whisks and plungers for arms..." Athena grinned as we all laughed. Her smile suddenly faded and she shushed us all. "Do you hear that?" asked Athena. We all listened, and we could hear a faint drone that sounded a lot like a Dalek voice. "It's them," Natt said grimly. James gulped. "Let's go. We're really close now, let's not give up now!" And with courage that surprised all of us, James stood up and marched resolutely ahead and we followed with equal determination to save our school and London. As we got closer to the lights and noises ahead, we gradually became more quiet and tense, mentally preparing ourselves to sneak in and hack the databases of the most advanced killer race in the universe.

At the end of the long tunnel, there was a big metal door, which was easily opened with the Doctor's bulky green and bronze sonic screwdriver. When we slipped inside, I had to swallow a huge gasp that nearly gave us away. On The inside of the door was what looked like the inside of an enormous spaceship, where various Daleks worked on computers and zoomed around doing random things. There was also a larger red Dalek sitting on a pedestal that was supervising all activity and seemed to be giving all the orders. "There's so many of them..." whispered James as we ducked behind machinery to stay out of site. "That's exactly why we need to do this quickly," said my dad, already adjusting the settings on his sonic screwdriver. However, our progress was suddenly stopped as we caught sight of a large group of Daleks converging not too far from the database room. "What's going on over there?" Natt said, trying to sneak closer. "Well, it appears that someone beat us to the database computers," Natt said after seeing what the commotion was about. "What are you talking about?" asked River. "From what we've read, No one else knows about the Daleks except us and UNIT!" "Apparently not, because I've never seen this guy in the UNIT files! He must be working with someone else…"

Suddenly, the group of Daleks parted momentarily and our group got a glimpse of who Natt was talking about. "Impossible!" said my Dad, eyes wide with shock. "Aw, no!" said the Doctor, whining like a child. "Not another me!"

* * *

 **There is more coming soon, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, readers! Apologies for taking so long and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Let me know if anything is incorrect or off-canon and I'll try my best to fix it! Also let me know if you like it or if you have any suggestions. Enjoy**

Chapter Four: The Three Doctors (Note: Leather Doctor: 9 and Bowtie/Bowtied Doctor: 11) 

The man that the Daleks had surrounded was wearing a green V-neck and a leather jacket that looked exactly like the one I was wearing. He was tall, had large ears, and short black hair. He was also wearing a huge grin as he sassed the Daleks like they were some kind of playground bully. "Excuse me," he was saying in a thick northern accent, "I don't remember asking your opinion. Now answer my question: What are you doing burrowing under this school?" "We were simply making repairs," a nearby Dalek lied unsuccessfully. "The Doctor?" I heard my Mum whisper beside me. "Another one?" "Apparently." The Bowtie Doctor responded. "It looks like they caught him trying to access the Database," Athena said, trying to make sense of the situation. "Okay then, change of plan," I said, trying to think while hiding my surprise that yet another version of my Dad had arrived. "We need to figure out how to rescue Leather Doctor over there, while the rest of the techies get started on hacking the database." I suddenly heard the rushed flipping of pages and found James looking through a mini notebook full of spells. "Got it!" he said, his finger landing on a spell. "I think this should distract them enough." Athena glanced at the spell James was pointing at and gave a brief nod. "I agree, I think that'll work." said Athena with a maniacal grin. 

Athena and James snuck off and the rest of us were left waiting, quietly watching the Daleks and Leather Doctor Banter back and forth. Suddenly, the pedestal with the red Dalek on it exploded, immediately grabbing the attention of the lesser Daleks scattered all over the place. Seizing the opportunity, River and Mum began firing at the Daleks while Natt, Dad, and Bow Tie Doctor ran to the computer room. As for me, I quickly maneuvered around the Daleks, grabbed Leather Doctor's hand, and yelled "RUN!" over the commotion of Daleks exploding and yelling "EXTER-MIN-ATE!" The Doctor with the Leather Jacket sighed in relief when we got to the computer room and glanced at what Natt and the other two had done so far. "Fantastic! I see UNIT finally sent me backup that actually knew what they were...doing..." Leather Doctor trailed off as my Dad took out his sonic screwdriver and used it to get past the firewall. A second later, Bowtie Doctor did the same with his later version of the screwdriver and Natt asked for mine to help her out. 

"Oh, no... I can't work in this room! It'll cause a paradox!" "No, it won't," Bowtie said, momentarily stopping to stare at Leather. "Because I'm from a parallel world, I'm technically future you from a parallel world. You look like my 9th incarnation, but that doesn't necessarily make you him." Bowtie got back to work while Leather Doctor and I found a computer to work on ourselves. I tried to listen to their conversation as I shot through coding, bringing down firewalls and hacking the Dalek's computer network to pieces. "But what about matchstick man over there?" Leather jabbed a thumb in the direction of my dad. "Oh, he's only half Time Lord. Happened in an incident involving Daleks and spare regeneration energy from my 10th incarnation." "Oi, don't talk like its bad, Chinny!" My dad protested. Leather Doctor snorted. 

With all of the geniuses working in the same room, we were able to crack the Dalek's database in less than ten minutes. And we were done not a moment too soon, because even with River's guns, Mum's shooting skills, and James and Athena's magic, they were slowly being overwhelmed by the Daleks. Of course, Natt and I joined in the fight when we were done in order to grab our comrades to make our getaway. "FOLLOW ME!" Yelled Leather, running down a near-empty hallway. Not wanting to get shot, we all ran after him, us wizards casting a basic shield charm behind us to slow down the pursuing Daleks. "Where are we going, anyway?" asked River, easily keeping up with the three Doctors. "Back to my TARDIS. It's parked just around this corner!" Our squad whipped around the corner to find a tall, blue police box that looked just like Bowtie's TARDIS. The only difference was that this one didn't have a St. John's ambulance sticker on its right door and it looked a little more beaten and faded. 

The Doctor in the leather jacket quickly unlocked the door and went inside, followed by River, Bowtied Doctor, Dad, Mum, James, Athena, Natt, and lastly, me. This TARDIS, like Bowtie's TARDIS, was bigger on the inside but the console room looked much different and messier than the other. The main console was a little rounder, and had a neon blue glow coming from within. There were coral pillars holding up the domed walls and ceiling, along with round things on the walls that lit the environment with a warm yellow glow. My dad took off his tan trench-coat and draped it over one of the coral pillars as if by habit and smiled. "Just like the parallel TARDIS that you had," Mum said, grinning at my dad. Despite having already been inside Bowtie's TARDIS, my friends and I were still awestruck by the vastness of the inside. "Okay, next stop-" "My house!" My dad interrupted, dancing around the console and pressing random buttons. "Oi! That's my console!" Leather tried to get in front of my dad and drive himself but they ended up getting into an argument over where they should go, who should drive, etc. For some reason, I thought it was hilarious because Dad was technically arguing with himself, insulting himself, and getting insulted at the same time! Bowtie tried to break it up by offering a Jelly Baby, but he was drawn into the argument too. Some names that were thrown around were Baldy, Bowtie, Matchstick Man, Sand Shoes, and Old Man (that particular insult was directed at Bowtie, who didn't look that old at all).

While the Doctors were arguing, the rest of us took one glance at each other and gathered around the console so River could drive without the quarreling Doctors noticing. As I looked at the glowing console, I felt a weird instinct, like I could somehow drive this enormous time machine. As River started up the engines and the wheezing, groaning noises filled the console room, I joined in and started pressing buttons and pulling levers with River while Mum watched from the couch. "What are you doing, Jenny?" asked Natt, following me and River's movements. "I dunno... driving, maybe?" River stopped and also observed what I was doing. "Hmm, interesting. You're actually driving the correct way... It's like she wants you to drive her..." "Who?" I asked, still driving. "The TARDIS. She's teaching you to drive like she taught me!" River grinned, and began helping me drive again.

"Wait, you're saying the spaceship is alive?" James asked. "Oh, that's an explanation for another time," Mum said. "You know," said Athena, watching the Doctors argue, "After this year, I may never be surprised again..." We all laughed in agreement and the TARDIS finally landed with a thump. The Doctors abruptly stopped arguing and realized what had just happened. "River!" Bowtie complained. "We were working on who was gonna be the designated driver!" "Oh be quiet, you." River adjusted his red bow tie and walked out. "Who's that?" said Leather. "Oh, we'll make introductions inside." My dad walked out and the rest of us followed behind.


End file.
